Things are gonna get alot more exciting
by Andromache Andy Michaels 6-26
Summary: It's 1 year after the Titan war and Nico has just been plain bored out of his mind. But when Thalia finds a powerful half-boold in Arizona, Nico, Annabeth and Percy are sent to bring her to camp. Sorry for the crappy sumary. T cause I'm super paranoid.
1. ROAD TRIP!

**(A/N: Wow my first fan fic! Never thought I'd get to it... please R&R! Good reviews get virtual s'mores and any flames will be used to roast the marshmellows! :D )**

"Aw Chiron! Do we have to?" I groaned.

I mean, a favor for Chiron, fine. But a favor for Chiron _all the way in Phoenix, Arizona_, I think I'll pass. So what if Thalia found a half-blood? We had found about 200 since the war with the titans last year. What was the big deal?

"Oh stop complaining Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth told me, "Besides, it would be fun! Just you and me –"

"-and Nico." Chiron finished.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to groan. "Chiron, why?"

"Two reasons. 1) I'm worried about the boy. He's 13 now and he's absolutely bored out of his mind. He can take down even Ares's children in the sword arena, match the Apollo kids in archery, and could beat even Percy to the top of the lava wall. And of course there is reason 2) quite simply I don't trust you two.

Annabeth and I blushed hard. Chiron just smiled as if embarrassing us was a rather enjoyable job.

"Why can't Thalia just bring her here herself? Thalia is an amazing fighter, she could make it." I said, trying to get out of this situation.

"Believe me, I've tried to convince her of that, but she just simply won't do it without backup. She's been extremely vague on the Iris messages that she's been sending me, but she's convinced that this half-blood is very powerful."

"Does Thalia know the girl's parentage?" Annabeth asked curiously

"Thalia says she knows, but she won't tell me over Iris Message. She says you can tell just by looking at her. She looks exactly like her half-brother. Or, at least that's what she told me" Chiron explained

"Alright, fine! We'll do it. But only so Nico can get out and see the world a bit, and so Thalia can get back to the hunt," I said. Annabeth nodded next to me.

"Perfect. You leave at dawn."

**Nico's POV**

I was lying on the bed in my cabin when someone knocked at my door. I was in a sour mood because I had nothing to do. No one would fight with me in the arena! So I planned to tell whoever it was to grab their sword and fight me, or leave me alone.

When I answered the door I was surprised to see Percy and Annabeth. As far as I knew, they weren't due to come back to camp for another month.

I tried to keep my expression stoic, (I have a reputation to keep here!) but secretly, I was really happy to see them. And not only because it would give me two new people to test myself against. Percy and Annabeth were the closest anyone had come to being my friend, I guess. And I know that sound really pathetic for a 13 year old boy to say, but seriously, campers take one look at me and assume I'm either Goth or emo, WHICH I AM NIETHER! Just because I wear black, that does NOT mean I'm Goth or emo! And I can prove it to you. 1) I don't wear eyeliner and 2) I don't wear black nail polish, so, the next person to call me Goth or emo better watch it.

Anyway….. Where was I… oh yeah.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? School hasn't let out yet, has it?" I said, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

But, as usual, Annabeth didn't buy it. "Nico Di Angelo," she just loves saying my whole name for some reason "don't you pretend you're not happy to see us!"

I cracked a smile," Ok, maybe I am a little glad to see you. Maybe you can help me get rid of my boredom by practicing with me in the arena! Come on!" I tugged on their wrists, trying to get them to follow me, but they were just laughing. "What?"

"We have something a lot more exciting, that sword practice, Nico," Percy said, "Chiron called us here because, while Thalia was hunting in Arizona a few months ago, she found a powerful half-blood. Artemis let her take off from the hunt for awhile so she could protect the demi-god, but now Artemis is loosing her patience and Thalia is demanding back up, which is us."

"When you say 'us' do you mean you and Annabeth? Or do you mean…" I was now bouncing up and down with excitement. Forget trying to contain myself! I was actually going to leave camp, after a year and a half! I am sorry, but this place has me bored out of my mind! I need a change of scenery!

"Yes Nico, I mean you, Annabeth and I," he said, smiling.

I couldn't help it. I let out a huge "WHOOP!" and started laughing.

"Well, that was oddly out of character," I heard Annabeth giggle to Percy. But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting out of this place!

**( A/N: Well? Did you love, did you hate it? Is it too soon to tell? Well whatever your opinion is, TELL ME! Oh and by the way, I'm super mega sorry if Nico seemed a too OOC! If you think he did, just tell me and I swear I'll fix it!)**


	2. Never going to fall in love!

**(A/N : ok I'm SO sorry it took so long! I know I only have like 3 readers but I'd like to thank Wilight luv for being my first reviewer! You rock! So anyways, enough with the long and boring autors not! Read the freakin' story!)**

Being the son of Hades, I've made A LOT of mistakes, but agreeing to go on this road trip was the WORST mistake I've EVER made! An even bigger mistake than when I told Persephone her perfume made me nauseous and then she turned me into dandelion. At least when I was a dandelion, I didn't have to listen to this for hours on end: "Oh, Annabeth, you're so beautiful!" "Oh Percy, you're just so perfect" and pretty much just like that on and on and on and on…..

About halfway through our 2nd day on the road (it was gonna take us 3 days to get to Phoenix), we driving through a barren stretch of nothing and I was absolutely bored to death and on top of that, Annabeth and Percy were drooling over each other, and it was making me sick to my stomach. Finally, when Percy was probably about to comment on Annabeth's hair for about the 50th time that day, I decided I needed at least a few SECONDS of silence, so I randomly blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, that I knew would get on Percy's nerves.

"I need to use the bathroom!" I said loudly, cutting Percy off, mid-sentence of him complimenting Annabeth's hair. (Do I know my cousin or what?)

Percy turned around in his seat, (Annabeth was driving) glared at me, and said, "Do you mind? We were kinda having a moment there." Annabeth giggled next to him.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, well could you please STOP IT! You've been talking like that to each other since we left, and I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet. To put it plainly, you two drooling over each other annoys the crap out of me!"

Annabeth laughed and said, "Dang, Nico! We need to get you a girlfriend! I'm sure anyone of the Apollo girls would be happy to do the job!"

My face was burning but I defended myself, "Do you have any idea how wrong that would be? A son of Hades with an Apollo girl? With any girl for that matter!"

"Are you implying that since you're a son of Hades, you can't fall in love?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"No," I answered, "it's just that I choose not too" I said simply as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Nico. How can you 'just choose not to'? Love's not a thing you can control…" Percy drifted of dreamily, his eyes going back to Annabeth.

I stuck out my tongue and started gagging. "Well, whatever. I can control it, because I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades! And I will NEVER fall in love!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Oh! You mean like a huntress!" Percy said, cracking up at his own joke.

"SHUT UP, PERCY!" I yelled at him.

There was an awkward silence, and I probably should have been savoring this, but my stupid AH/HD blurted out, "Besides, I've never even had a crush on a girl before." I regretted those words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

Annabeth and Percy both started cracking up! "Oh c'mon Nico," Annabeth said between gasps, "we all know THAT'S a lie!"

My face was red and burning hot, "is not!" I shot back.

"Is so!"

"Is not!

"Is SO!"

I was totally overwhelmed with embarrassment, "IS NOT! I NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON THALIA!"

Dead silence. Then I realized what I had said and groaned in utter defeat.

"Who said anything about Thals?" Annabeth said, desperately trying not to burst into hysterics.

"Okay, you caught me," I said, seriously trying to keep my cool "But, really, I SWEAR on the _Styx_, that was only when I was 10! I was small, annoying, and ignorant, and I swear, if you EVER tell her, you'd better run 'cause I'll send a hellhound after you faster than you can say '_di imortalles' _." Ok remember what I said about trying to keep my cool? Yeah. I kinda gave that up halfway through the sentence and I was grinding my teeth together so hard, I was convinced they were going to break. Annabeth and Percy shut up after that, because they knew that I could follow through with that threat, and that I would follow through with that threat.

But what I said was true. I did have a crush on her, for like a month and a half, but then I found out I was a son of Hades, Bianca died, and well, my life pretty much went downhill from there. Sad, I know.

But after a few minutes, we ended up in the same position we were in 10 minutes ago: the happy couple mush talking and me gagging and groaning in the back seat.

**( A/N: soooo? Did you hate it? Love it? Were my characters OOC? Well….. Tell me and press that little blue button we all love so much!)**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**A.N. ok I am so sorry it's taken so long! My microsoft office got all screwed up and it took a while to get it fixed. So here it is! the first part of chapter 3! (I put it in 2 parts i could update faster) Oh and a SUPER thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

I woke up to the sound a huge "_CRASH"_ from the back of our vehicle and Percy cursing in Greek.

I rubbed my eyes groggily and asked "What just happened?"

Through Percy's curses I head "…. Rear ended… 5 in the morning…12 hours… no sleep" and a few other words that I'm choosing not to include.

Now let me back up a bit, to 12 hours before.

At exactly 5:24 p.m., Annabeth had stated that by her calculations, if we drove through all night we would get there about 5:24 the next day. Well, that's exactly what Percy planed to do. Don't ask me why because I had NO idea. But it may have had something to do with my constant complaining… (Heh heh)

So anyway Percy climbed out of the car, probably about to pull some convenient Mist over the eyes of the mortal who hit us (Yeah Chiron FINALLY taught him how to do that). I was too tired to care that much, but then I heard Percy's startled scream, more cursing, the sound of Riptide being drawn and the basic sounds of a monster attack. Annabeth groaned in the passenger seat. Like me, she had been sound asleep, and was none too happy about the rude awakening.

"Nico, go out there and help him," she told me.

"Why? He's invulnerable; he can handle it," I said, "Why don't you go help him?"

She looked like she wanted to kill me but she kept her cool and said, "I'll be there in a sec. Now go and help him."

She was tired, annoyed and cranky so I decided not to argue with her.

By the time I got out there, Percy had managed to take down 2 out of the 7 snake women that were attacking. I was just about to jump in to help him, when Annabeth screamed from behind us. _Oh crap_, I thought, _make that 8 snake women_.

As close as I can figure, the 8th snake woman has evaded Percy and gone around the back of the SUV and ambushed Annabeth. Percy had clearly made this connection too, and completely panicked, his fatal flaw coming into play.

He put up his guard, and was desperately trying to fight his way over to where Annabeth was; on the ground, unable to stand, trying to fight back with her bronze knife.

4 of the snake women were on me, trying to disarm me while the last 2 were trying to get Annabeth and Percy.

_Well, _I thought,_ I guess it's up to me. Time to bring out the big guns._ By that I meant my awesome son of Hades powers. Of course what I was planning to do would knock me out for like half a day but, oh well, I was planning to go back to sleep anyways.

**ok, yeah. it was short and I'm sorry but thats only the first half. I'll post the next half VERY soon! Now press the blue button and give me suggestions!**


	4. chapter 3 part 2

**(A/N: Ok, ok I know! It took forever! I'm really sorry! And I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer on this thing! And I'd seriously like to thank my Bestie Anna. She co-wrote this chapter. She's gonna be helping me from now on!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything, except Andy. She is 100% my character. I actually dreamt her up a few nights after the Last Olympian came out. Oh yeah, and the story line is Anna's and mine. **

Thalia's POV

I was having a dream about something that had happened to me when I was a little girl.

I was 8 years old and sitting in the school ground sandbox by myself, building up mounds of dirt and knocking them down, when Bobby, a boy with a petty crush on me came over to sit next to me.

I didn't like Bobby that much so I pointedly ignored him. After a minute or so he asked me, "Hey, Thals. Whadda ya wanna be when you grow up?"

"A nun," I snapped "now lemee alone."

"A nun?" he asked incredulously "You can't be a nun. You're supposed to be my wife remember?"

My temper flared and I said "I'll never be you're wife!" I jumped on the sand mound he was forming to match mine, and stormed off.

Wow, I was a smart 8 year old.

Other than that, my night was dreamless (Thank the gods). But I guess I had always been like that towards boys. Except for Luke and Apollo… Gods I gotta stop thinking like that! Artemis is gonna ex-lieutenant me (if that's a word). But well, you know how Luke and I were right? It broke my heart when Luke betrayed us. But, before all of that he was amazing… but he betrayed us and that was that.

Oh and Apollo! Wow… No Thalia! Bad! Stop it! Gods… it's even worse that he's Artemis's brother… oh well, I chose my path, and I WILL stick to it.

At 11:00 a.m. I woke and I was in a particularly good mood because Andy hadn't woken me up at the crack of dawn (No doubt she had been up by then). That was one thing her and her brother didn't have in common.

I was about to close my eyes when Andy knocked on my door and poked her head in. "Thals? Are you awake yet?" she asked.

"How many times must I tell you to not call me Thals?" I grumbled. I hated it when people called me that.

"Ok, fine, Thalia. Fine. I'm just bored! I've been up since 5," (Told you.) "and You know how crappy T.V. is on Saturday mornings."

I was about to say something like "Why don't you go be a normal person and go back to sleep" when I realized she had said "Saturday" My backup was coming today! I had talked to Annabeth from Iris message yesterday and she said that they should be here at 5 tonight.

I sat bolt upright in the bed. She looked at me strange so I said "You're right. We're gonna go to the park. Get your shoes on."

She looked at me quizzically, but she did as I said. She was a good kid. Good grades, good behavior. Doesn't sound like a demi-god, right? But believe me, if you could look at her, you would know.

And if you're wondering why I wanted to bring her to the park, I was just trying to get her away from the house, because now that more people know about her, the monsters will be swarming us. They'll hit the house first.

I started getting dressed, trying to plan out the day, so we never went near the house._ Ok, first the park for an hour, then get lunch at drive through Panda express (her favorite) and then, just to make her really happy, the book store for 2 hours, then… jeeze what are we gonna do for another 2 hours…_ I wondered. _Oh well, we'll just go to the mall maybe. _

Half an hour later we were in the car and I was desperately trying not to look like I was hiding something.


	5. Backup for the backup

**(A./N. Ok, I think we have all established the fact that I am a VERY slow updater, and I am SO sorry! So we have some good news, and some bad news. Good news: I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter! 1,015 words! Yeah! Bad news: This is probbably going to be my most uneventful chapter. :( But I prommise next chapter will be so much better! Just bear with me here!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO Racel would have fallen off a cliff at then end of The Last Olympian. If Anna (My co-writer and B.F.F) owned PJO, Percy and Annabeth would have had alot more lovey scenes (we're Percabeth supporters if you haven't noticed). But we DO own this story line! So don't even think about steeling it!**

Nico's POV

I imagined I was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Then I landed hard on a cold, black obsidian floor and found myself looking up at a throne made of human bone. Perched at the top of the throne, was my father, Hades, glaring down at me.

"Bianca should have lived instead of you." He said bitterly. And then the dream melted away.

That was my reoccurring night-mare. I had it nearly every time I closed my eyes. I knew he had said it before, but since then I had really tried to prove myself. Weather it held true now, I didn't know. That's why demigod dreams suck. They can be the next Great Prophecy or they can be just random things caused by stress. But I didn't really know what mine was, and I was not eager to find out.

Annabeth's POV

My ankle hurt like all Hades.

I was leaning against the side of the car while Percy tried to find the nectar and ambrosia. He was flipping out as if I had gotten stabbed in my shoulder or something. My ankle was just broken, I wasn't gonna die.

I told him that he needed to help Nico (who was still passed out on the asphalt) more than he needed to help me, but of course he didn't listen.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" He said triumphantly. He came out of the car, gave me some Nectar and wrapped my ankle in a splint.

When he was done I looked at him and said, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain, but I think I'm fine. Go help Nico now."

He nodded and bent down and kissed my forehead then walked off to go help Nico.

I watched Percy try and gently carry the frail kid to the car but he was failing miserably. I laughed to myself, thinking how lucky I was that Percy was mine.

About an hour later we got ourselves situated in the SUV. I was becoming extremely paranoid about getting attacked again so I asked Percy if we could stop at a gas station and find some way to talk to Thalia and to maybe ask Chiron for some protection. He agreed and we drove along for a while in the nothing-ness enjoying each other's company.

"Who do you think this demigod could be?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but if she's powerful enough to get Thalia worried, she must be worth all this." He answered "I think she may be a child of The Big 3 and if she's 13 that means someone broke the oath again when it was in order." There was an edge to his voice and I realized it was a nervous edge.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's actually bothering me…" he said, his beautiful green eyes darting to me then back to the road, " but it's more like, it's got me kind of worried. I mean… what if she's my sister?" he said.

I winced. That sounded bad for some reason. And somehow I'd never thought of that. I mean I had a lot of brothers and sisters but for Percy, it would be different. Like, when someone says "Son of Poseidon" Percy is always the one that comes to mind, obviously. But what if there was a_ daughter of Poseidon? _

I didn't know what to say to that so he went on, "Well, if she was my sister, I would care about her and all that, really, but… I don't know…"

I still didn't know what to say so I just said, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Percy. For all we know she could be Nico's sister." I put my hand on his arm and he smiled.

Percy's POV

Awhile later, we finally came to a gas station. But it was a nice drive, 'cause Nico was passed out the whole time rather than yapping at Annabeth and I to be quiet.

The station looked empty so we decided it was safe to make our Iris Messages. I was going to ask Chiron for a little help while Annabeth called Thalia to let her know we were close.

"O Iris, accept my offering," I tossed the Dramacha into the rainbow mist "Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood"

Chiron's figure appeared in the mist. "Chiron!" I called.

He turned around and a worried look came over his face, "Percy? Is everything alright? Have you gotten the girl yet?"

"No, not yet anyway. This morning we got attacked by _8_ Dracanae. We think it's because more people know about the demigod. Whoever she is, Chiron, she is powerful. We're bound to get attacked again, worse this time. So we were kinda hoping Thalia's backup, could maybe get some backup?" I asked pleadingly.

Chiron laughed and said, "You're in luck Percy. Your extra backup should get there in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Chiron," I said gratefully

"Best of luck, my boy," was the last thing he said before he swiped his hand through the mist.

One of the worst things about being a demigod is the AD/HD. Sitting in the car with the air-conditioner blasting in 105 degree weather for 30 minutes was like sitting in a closet with dry itchy air for an hour for me. At one point I got so bored as to just pace around the car just so I could move. At least when I was driving I had something to concentrate on other than the fact that at any given moment we could be attacked by some large amount of monsters.

Finally, when I thought I would die of boredom, I heard a voice in my head, "_Hey boss! Do you think you could go and buy me some powdered doughnuts at that convenience store over there?"_

Aw, crap. It was Blackjack and his friends. Well, annoying backup is better than no backup at all, right?

**(A.N. Ok, yeah. Boring I know! I'm so sorry! Please review! It makes me sooooo happy! ~)**


	6. Andy's sword

**(A.N.) Ok, ok ok! I'm soooooo sorry! Like, seriously! I'm sorry for a few things actually... 1) I am sorry for not updating for like a month! U probably thought I had fallen off the side of the planet! 2) I am also sorry for this being the shortest chapter ever at 550 words! :( Well... I guess we could look at the bright side! At least I updated! So go on! Read!**

If I had been on edge before, Annabeth's Iris Message had _really_ put me on edge. She told me what had happened with the dracanae and that they would get to us around 6:30. She had also tried to get more info about Andy out of me, but I wouldn't break. I didn't want to increase the poor girl's chances of being attacked. The only thing they know about her is that "she looks exactly like her half-brother". But they don't even know which brother so they virtually know nothing about her.

About an hour before Annabeth, Percy and Nico were due to show up I finally assumed it was safe to go back home. And I figured then was as good a time as ever to tell her about the wonderful yet tragic lives of demigods.

Yeah, that went great. Of course at first she didn't believe me (heck, I barely believed me, it still sounded so crazy). That little bit went sort of like this:

"Thalia, you're either really bored or you think I'm really stupid."

I was prepared for that, so I said, "C'mon Andy, you know me. I could never think up something that complex just because I was bored or wanted to mess with you." And it was true. I was not that creative.

"Ok, let's assume what you're saying is true," her voice took on a mocking tone, as if we were playing a game "and you are the daughter of Zeus, you're gonna have to prove it." Despite her tone, I knew her well enough to hear that behind the sarcasm, she was trying to convince herself. I had never lied to her before, and she knew I had no reason to now.

I was prepared for that so I dragged her to her yard and made her look out to the panoramic view of the Superstition mountains. It was cloudy (thank the gods) so I said, "Ok, you see that tree? The one right there?" I made her look where I was looking. She nodded her head. "Alright," I said concentrating very hard on the tree, hoping I could pull it off without starting a wildfire (Grover and Juniper would _not_ be very happy with me), "it's going to be struck with lightning in 3…2…1…"

BANG! The tree was hit.

I looked over at Andy, her mouth agape

"Told you," I said

"I-I still don't believe you," she stuttered

I sighed. Figured.

Just then there was a massive screeching from the front yard, like a large vehicle was coming around a corner too fast. _Took 'em long enough!_ I thought excitedly. I grabbed Andy's wrist and called back to her "Yank your necklace off!"

"_What?_ Why?"

"Just do it! In order of self-defense!"

She looked heart-broken, it was her favorite keepsake, but she yanked the necklace by its silver trident pendant.

By this time, we were in the front yard, an odd scene unfolding before us. I had already notched a arrow and let it fly, squarely hitting a hellhound on the rump, but Andy hardly noticed. Her gaze was held to a 4 foot, bronze sword in the hand that thought would be holding a broken necklace.

**(A.N.) Yay! we know who her daddy is! (As if it weren't obvious, but you know what I mean) So... review? Did u like it? Did you hate it? Tell me with that blue button right down there!**


End file.
